


Light in The Dark

by JingleBee



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shadow Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sole teaches Curie a wonderful thing to do with her shadow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in The Dark

The synth woman watch curiously at the illuminated spot on the wooden wall of her friend's hand-made abode. The same friend who found her,and rescused her from Vault 81,and had been her friend and lover ever since.

"Now watch this!" her companion said.

The man held his hand over the small flashlight he had managed to build with his own two hands. She still thought about how marvelous his inventing skills were to this day.

He extended his lower three fingers,folding the index finger to the knuckle and raising his thumb. He moved his pinky up and down and said "Look! It's Dogmeat!"

Curie raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend's comment,staring closely at the shadow on the wall until finally she saw the slight resemblance to the fluffy little companion of theirs and gave a bright smile. The three extended fingers symbolized his large muzzle,his thumb the ear. When her friend made a fake barking noise,and Curie lost it.

"Ahaha! That is so adorable! Do another! Please?"

"Coming right up!"

Next he led both of his hands together,joining them at the thumbs,and extended his fingers out again.

"Now it's a bird!" he said with glee.

Curie had seen very few birds around the Commonwealth,but she quickly picked up on the resemblance. She laughed once more.

"One more! One more!" she said with the joy of a child in a candy store.

"Okay but I'll need your help for this one!" the vault dweller said,and gently took Curie's hand,leading her from her seat on his bed.

The vault dweller curved his four fingers and pointed his thumb towards the ground. Curie apprehensively did the same. 

"What is this one?" she asked.

The vault dweller smiled warmly. "It's a heart!"

Curie was confused. She had seen hearts before,and they looked nothing like this. Then a revelation dawned on her that this was one of those fake hearts used to convey affection. She blushed.

"I love you Curie."

"I love you too!" Curie interlocked their fingers and held onto the vault dweller's warm,strong hand as they kissed.

Maybe,Curie thought,there were some good things about the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> :v


End file.
